


Rejected Gift Ideas for Theodore Murphy - By Andrew Starka

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Always Cloudy One-Shots and Side-Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Always Cloudy, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow





	Rejected Gift Ideas for Theodore Murphy - By Andrew Starka

  * Gift certificate for more tattoos



Pros: His tattoos are gorgeous. More tattoos would be more gorgeous. He uses the tattoos as a form of self-expression, self-discovery. I should encourage that.

Cons: Don’t know his tattooist, suggesting body mods implies that his body needs to be changed. His body is perfect.

  * Sex toy (Plug or prostate simulator)



Pros: The look on his face when he opens it. Watching him get flustered when someone asks him what he got for Christmas. Using it on him. Watching him use it on himself. Opening the doors for kinkier sex.

Cons: Sex life is already fucking amazing. He’s likely to be to embarrassed to use it for months anyway, might as well wait until his (or my) birthday. 

  * Jewelry



Pros: Jewelry is pretty, he’s pretty, jewelry + him = extra pretty.

Cons: He doesn’t wear accessories or own any jewelry other than the pendant I gave him.

  * ~~Engagement Ring~~



Cons: Too soon.

  * Vacation to somewhere warm and nice (Hawaii?)



Pros: Hawaii.

Cons: Nobody to Pounce-sit. Likelihood of Theo spending 80% of the time in the hotel room working.

  * ~~Big red bow on my~~


  * New clothes, comfortable things to wear around the house when he’s working. 



Pros: He steals all of my clothes, now he’d have some of his own.

Cons: He’ll still steal all of my clothes.

  * Yoga pants



Pros: His ass.

Cons: He’d kill me.

  * Trip to a beer brewery for a tasting



Pros: really good idea.

Cons: Not practical as a gift. Will just take him sometime in January.

  * Engagement ring



Pros: Found perfect ring; it’s platinum and has the smallest diamond chip in it.  He’s worth diamonds. I could give it to him at the Christmas party and watch his eyes well up as he nods, throws his arms around me, and whispers yes. And he’d know exactly how much I adore him and that all I want anymore is for him to be happy, and for me to be the reason that he is.

Cons: What if he says no?


End file.
